Arcobaleno City: The City of Wonders
by yukichanaru
Summary: Tsuna had just moved to Arcobaleno City, a underwater town that's filled with many mysteries. When he arrives, he remembers his tutor, Renato, who suddenly left the Sawada household years back. Will he find him here? R27 fluff-ish Warnings: AU/OOC-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Yuki: Yo, minna~ This story is based on the winning pairing from my poll~ And the winner is... R27! Anyways, this story is also for my homework so... yeah... **

**But it some how fits for the pairing too XD Well, the prompt is: I magine that you have just moved to a city under the sea. The next morning, you decide to explore. Write a story about what happens next.  
****  
So... yeah.. here's the story along with the pairing ;)**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR! AMANO AKIRA DOES!**

"This is someone speaking."

'_This is someone's thoughts._'

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi is a very unfortunate boy. Why? He just moved from his home town, Namimori, Japan, to a city off the coast of Milan, Italy. But that isn't the bad part. The new city that he moved to is called Arcobaleno City. It is an underwater city that was designed by Verde, one of the city's council men. Is that the bad part? No. The bad thing is that Tsuna heard some rumors about the ruler of that city. It is said that the ruler is a mean, vicious, and scary-looking man by the name of Reborn. There were also rumors that he was the spawn of Satan too! When Tsuna heard these rumors, he nearly freaked out. But then he remembered his sadistic tutor Renato. His tutor had trained him for the last few years on getting rid of his dame habits since his nickname used to be Dame-Tsuna. He swore he went through hell during the training sessions with Renato so he thought, '_Eh. I doubt that this Reborn guy can be that bad._' But since Tsuna's hyper intuition was telling him something completely different, he decided to look around town the next day.

~R27R27R27~

The next morning, Tsuna woke up at 6:00 AM. He decided to make breakfast for his family as well as himself. When he finished, there were three plates of omletes on the table. And as soon as he set them down, his mother and father came into the room.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, did you get up early and make these for us?" Tsuna's mom asked.  
"Hai, Kaa-san! I was just about to go upstairs and wake you two up!" Tsuna responded happily.  
"Oh my... My Tuna fish is growing up too quickly!" Iemitsu, Tsuna's dad, sobbed as he held onto his wife for comfort.  
"Mou~ I think it's just Renato's teachings that are rubbing off on him dear~" Nana stated.  
"Y-yeah... I think so too.. Now let's eat!" Tsuna exclaimed as he dug into the omlete in front of him.

After eating his delicious breakfast, Tsuna stood up. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, I'll be exploring around town so don't worry about me today," he said. His parents nodded in approval, signaling their trust in their son. Tsuna then went upstairs to his room, changed into a orange hoodie with the number '27' on it and a pair of jeans, and then jumped out of his house via his bedroom window. When he landed perfectly on his feet, he thought, '_I guess I owe it to Renato... I wonder if he's here in the city... Maybe I should go find him..._' while walking towards the center of the city.

* * *

When Tsuna arrived in the city's center, what he saw wasn't what he expected. Instead of a bustling and noisy town center, there was a wonderful fountain with a bunch of people sitting or chatting quietly on its sides. He could only stare in amazement until he saw a familiar figure.

The person that Tsuna spotted had unique and curly sideburns that anyone could recognize them if they knew the person. The man was also wearing a familiar black fedora that had a single yellow ribbon surrounding its base. He was also wearing a suit that a mafioso would wear but instead of a white dress shirt, he wore a yellow one.

When Tsuna realized who it was, he immediately ran to the mysterious figure. "Renato!" cried the brunet as he reunited with his tutor.  
"Eh!? Tsuna?" the man now know as Renato asked.  
"Yup! It's me!" the nineteen year old responded to his twenty-six year old companion. "What are you doing here?" he asked afterwards.  
"I actually live here you know... What are you doing here?" Renato asked.  
"I just moved here with Kaa-san and Tou-san just yesterday!" the brunet responded happily.  
"Well... this is awkward..." Renato amitted. When Tsuna heard those words, he nearly freaked out. The great Renato never admits something! At this point, Renato could see the bewilderment on his student's face. He smirked so slightly, but hid it right afterward.  
"What's wrong?" Tsuna finally asked after losing his one-sided battle with his inner-self.  
"Do you want to know the truth... Tsunayoshi?" Renato asked. Tsuna knew that whenever Renato used his full name, he was in for something shocking.  
"Un."  
"Well..." Renato began. He then stood up and started walking towards the castle whee the fabled Reborn lived with Tsuna trodding along next to him. "To be honest with you Tsuna... I moved back here because I thought..." At this point, the two were near the entrance to the castle.  
"You thought what?"  
"... I thought that I wasn't going to be able to control myself around you anymore..."  
"Eh?" Tsuna asked in confusion.  
"...What I'm trying to say, Tsuna, is that... I love you." Tsuna then blushed many shades of red until he regained his composture a good thirty seconds later. When the raven saw that the brunet wasn't going to answer, he continued talking. "I also need to tell you this: my name isn't really Renato." The brunet looked shocked when he heard this.  
"T-then what is it?" he finally asked.  
"My name is... Reborn." And then it all lined up in the brunet's mind. Hist sadistic tutor and thr ruler of this town were the same people. Whoopdie doo.  
"A-ano ne, Reborn..." he finally managed out after a few long minutes of awkwardness.  
"Yes?"  
"I-I l-love you too..." And with that, the teen blushed even more shades of red. Reborn was not expecting this; he always though that his love was a one-sided one. The two were now at the front entrance of Reborn's castle.  
"Tsuna..." With that said, the older male pulled the younger one into a tight embrace.  
"H-hai?" Tsuna mumbled out.  
"Do you want to have lunch with me?" the raven finally asked.  
"U-un." They then stepped into the castle, hand in hand, walking towards the dining room to get their lunches and wondering how the rest of the day will be spent.

* * *

**Yuki: Well... First time writhing R27 fluff CX I'mma upload the next chapter as soon as I can ;) It's going to be about how the rest of the day went *smirks***

**Anyways, Reborn's alias 'Renato' means 'Reborn' in Italian =_=" Got this from WaiiKitsune's story _Fiamma: The Assasin_.**

**Review please! It is very appreciated ;9**


	2. NOTICE

**Okay. So... I am putting this story up for adoption =-=  
It's not that I don't like the pairing R27, but it's just that I can't think on how to make this interesting *coughwriter'sblockcough***

**If you want to adopt this story, please PM me...**

**And Happy New year, minna~ ^-^**


End file.
